


We're Getting Dizzy, Oh

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Closeted Harry, Closeted Louis, Disguise, Don't Judge Me, Famous Harry, Famous Zayn Malik, Harry Styles is Marcel, Hiding, High School, M/M, Model Zayn Malik, My First Fanfic, Never Have I Ever, Non-Famous Liam Payne, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Non-Famous Niall Horan, Singer Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry took the world of music by storm after getting signed by Simon Cowell (Cowbell as Harry liked to call him) Harry loves his career, but he wishes that he was able to finish high school before it began. Now Harry is getting the chance to finish school as the alter ego Marcel. School is where he meets Louis one of the best things that ever happened to him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Do You Know Who You Are

High school was something I never thought I would finish but here I am curls gelled back to lay flat and brown contacts in to hide my very recognizable green eyes. My name is Harry styles I took the world by storm after winning the X-factor and now my music is on the top selling charts in the world, but really the fame and wealth is just part of it I just like being able to do what I love most, singing. Right now though I'm not Harry Styles world famous pop star, I'm Marcel Cox a nerdy kid who just transferred schools. Marcel is my alter ego who I'm going to play in school so I don't get mobbed and so that I can be normal for once. 

As I walk through the hallways I feel eyes on my but no one speaks to me so I head straight to the office where I'm suppose to get my schedule. 

" 'Ello, I was hoping to get my schedule?" I ask quietly to the secretary who looks up at me and smiles.

"Of course I can that for you hon, whats your name?" she asks kindly I smile slightly. I'm quite nervous someone will recognize me or I'll get bullied or never make any friends but I push those thoughts down and look at the secretary that by her name tag is called Miss Meadows. I open my mouth to say Harry then close it again i remind myself that my name is Marcel at the moment.

"Marcel Cox." I say as confidently as I can even though I'm a terrible at lying. Why did i think this was good idea? I ask myself groaning mentally.

I must have come off sounding shy though because she just said "Here you go Marcel your first class is Biology in room 213 and don't worry about making friends everyone here is quite friendly!" That's good to know i think while mumbling out a quite thank you to her and turning out of the room... to run head first into a a blond boy. My glasses that I actually needed fell off, as Harry I would wear contacts that weren't colored instead of glasses, but the glasses fit well with Marcel's character so I kept them on and wore only color changing contacts instead of prescription contacts.Surprisingly the boy I bumped into bent down and grabbed them for me as he could tell I could hardly see without them.

The he said in a heavy Irish accent "Sorry 'bout that mate. Wasn't watching where I was going." I scoffed at that I was the one not watching where I was going. 

"No don't be sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I said while adjusting my glasses. He looked at me for a moment then burst out laughing. It was a warm laugh one that made you want to join in. After about a minute he finally stopped and took a look at me. Oh no I thought hes going to recognize me I thought. But then he just looked happy and it confused me was he not going to say anything? Did he recognize me?

I was going 100 mph in my head but then he spoke. "You must be the new kid everyone's talking about, aren't you!" He exclaim and I calmed down he didn't recognize me. " 'm Niall. Whats your name didn't catch your name when we first bumped into each other." He said chuckling at his own joke.

I chuckle slightly and readjust the books I'm holding before answering." 'm Marcel, and yeah I'm new here." I said copying his accent Niall laughs at that. Then I remember that I need to get to class where was it again? Room 213 right. I forgot to get directions so while Niall is here I better ask. "Hey Niall would you mind giving me directions to room 213? I need to get to Biology class, but I have absolutely no idea where it is." At this he grins at me his braces getting shown off.

"Why don't I do you one better Marcel and bring you there." I start to protest but he cuts in "Don't worry Biology is my first class to, we should start walking thou if we wanna get there before the bell rings." He says then motions for me to follow him. "Marcel I'm guessing you don't know anyone here so I thought that I would invite you to sit with me and my boys. You seem like someone Louis would like and Liam is like a puppy so you have to be pretty mean for him to dislike you, my girlfriend Raven is very nice to so she most likely like you as well." I think about it for a moment and I think Niall is pretty nice from what hes said so far so I nod in agreement as Niall keeps talking. "So Marcel do you have a girlfriend? You seem like a pretty nice lad I'd be surprised if you didn't." I cringe at the word choice. You see I'm gay but my management has closeted me. Right now it doesn't bother me because I'm not dating anyone so its not like my relationship is closeted, but it does bother me that they think people won't listen to a gay singer. It's the 21st century after all and most of my fans are lesbians or straight girls who just want to be my friend, yes of course there's some that want to date me but I know they would be supportive to. I would lose the homophobic fans but I don't want them as my fans anyway they need to treat people with kindness. 

I don't think I want to tell Niall I'm gay just yet since I just met him and don't know how he would react even if he seems like a very nice person who would except me right away, so I just say "Nope no partner for me yet." I kept it gender neutral as I do in all my interviews, but he doesn't react so he must have not noticed the word switch. "Really I'm not looking for anyone I'm pretty busy most of the time so I don't have much time for a relationship at the moment." I said it before I could register what I was saying. I really hope he doesn't ask what I do for work I won't be able to think of an answer quick enough.

But as if my prayers have been answered Niall just nodded and stopped in front of a door marked room 213 Mr.Grey " Well here we are room 213. This class is kind of awesome Mr.Grey is super chill and lets you sit with your friends as long as you work while talking. Him and his husband have an awesome party at the end of the year and he lets us chose our own partners of every project." I listen until I hear husband that means I have a gay teacher. Well that solves my problem of finding out if Niall has a problem with people being gay. Mr.Grey sounds really nice and I'm quite excited to meet him."Marcel the bells 'bout to ring we should go in." Niall breaks me out of my daze with his words I nod and go in.


	2. Feel'in Good In My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel (aka Harry) meets Mr.Grey and Dixie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction so if there are any mess ups I'm sorry. Harry's albums that are out are Made in the AM and HS 1, Fine Line is coming out in the middle of the story. Have a nice day or night or afternoon :).

As I walk in I tell Niall I have to speak Mr.Grey before sitting down he nods and goes to talk to some one on the other side of the room. As I walk to Mr.Greys desk I look around the room there's a lot of art around the room for a biology class room but it makes the room feel nice to be in. There's large windows on one of the walls and the desks are stand up desks but they have stools to sit if your legs get tired. Plants line the room some hanging from the ceiling and others set on the window sill. Right above Mr.Greys desk is a rainbow flag which made me smile, I'm glad that Mr.Grey is showing his pride as I can't yet. When I get to Mr.Grey's desk he looks at me and smiles and puts up his finger to signal one minute hes sending a text so I wait patiently while he finishes. He has blue hair and a leather jacket over a white t-shirt paired with black skinny jeans, he looks about 28 and is sitting in his chair with his legs over one of the arm rests. Harry thinks he is going to absolutely love this class.

"Hello, I'm guessing you're Marcel the new student?" I nod "Alright you can introduce yourself to the class then go sit where ever you like. I'm guessing over by Niall I saw you walk in with him."

"Yeah I'll sit with Niall once I introduce myself." Right as I say that the bell rings starting class officially. Mr.Grey stands next to me at the front and raises his hand immediately quieting the class it's obvious everyone enjoys this class. 

He motions to me and says "You have a new classmate, hes going to introduce himself and I expect all of you to treat him with kindness." I found it funny the way without knowing he pretty much quoted my song treat people with kindness that's going on to my next album that coming out soon. Then he said "Now please introduce your name and age to the class." 

"Hello my name is Marcel Cox but you can call me Marcel and I'm 17." I said as confidently as possible, which wasn't a lot but it was getting easier to lie about my name. Mr.Grey nodded and motioned for me to go sit or stand next to Niall while he started class. He passed out a piece of paper that said to write down a topic to talk about with the class for the first 10 minutes of class. I wrote down what is your favorite movie because I couldn't think of anything and hoped mine wasn't chosen. Once everyone wrote on their paper Mr.Grey came around with a hat which he collected the questions in then asked a girl to the left of me to chose one and read it out loud. She reached in and rustled around for a second then took one out and read it out loud. 

"Who is your favorite music artist?" Shit, shit, shit, what am I suppose to do if someone says my name. Agree? Say I don't know who that is? Please don't pair me with one of my fans please I thought. 

Mr.Grey then spoke "OK I know I usually let you chose who you're partnered with but because we have a new student I'm going to pair you up. Marcel you're with Dixie. Dixie please raise your had so Marcel can find you." Dixie raised her hand and waved me over. If I was straight I would be head over heels in love with her, she had shoulder length curly brown almost golden hair, her skin was tan and smooth. She had green eyes that looked like mine and a button nose centered on her face right above her lips. If I had to chose a girl to date I'd chose her she really was beautiful but you know not the gender that I'm attracted to. Hopefully shes nice so can befriend her. 

"Hi I'm Dixie as you probably already know thanks to Mr.Grey. So music? There's a few artist I really like the first is Conan Gray he's great. I really like his songs Maniac and Crush Culture." It just so happens I'm good friends with Conan so I can text him and tell him I met a fan of his. Dixie then continued "I also love Lizzo's music," I've met Lizzo a few times shes fun to hang out with, I sang with her one time at one of her concerts. Dixie keeps talking "But my favorite artist is definitely Harry Styles he's super talented." Well shit, I'm talking to one of my fans. Should I say I don't know who that is. Shes looking at me expectantly. I'm going to go with saying I don't know who that is.

"I love Conan's music too. Lizzo has good music to, But who's Harry Styles I've never heard of him?" I say trying to sound convincing. She just looks at me shocked and pulls out her phone typing something in. "Shouldn't you put that away don't wanna get in trouble." I say nervously, she points to something on the wall that I turn to read. It says phones can be used for music if you have earphones, she must be showing me music that I'm guessing will be my own. She hands me one of her earphones and starts playing one of my songs End Of The Day. I tried to look like it was my first time listening to even though it was a song I wrote and I sing. 

I must have looked alright because she looks at me then asks "Did you like it? It's from one of his albums made in the AM." Of course I know this but I take interest in getting inside information from one of my fans because I don't go on social media much. "He really puts his soul into those songs. That's what I really love about his music, sometimes though I feel as through the word girl is really pushed in there a lot like it's not suppose to be there. I think hes not telling the truth about his sexuality, but by putting the word girl there he made lots of lesbian anthems which is appreciated by his fandom that's full of lesbians and bisexual girls." She really just called me out accidentally, but she sure did get the pushing of the word girl correct and hiding my sexuality even if it's not my choice to hide. Dixie seems really nice and could be helpful for getting inside information on my fandom without going online. I'll try to befriend her hopefully she'll want to befriend me as well.

"Yeah his music is really good, I'm surprised I've never heard it. I bet your right about him being the closet, but it might not be his choice. He has a lot of fans who are girls right? His manager might push him in the closet so he doesn't lose fans." I hope me saying that isn't suspicious I just want Dixie to put it out there as a theory so my fans can have the right idea of whats happening to me.

"You know Marcel that's a really good theory. How do you you know so much about the music industry?" OK think quick Harry we can say our uncles in the business that's a good idea. 

"Ummm... My uncles job is part of the industry." I sounded some what convincing so I'm optimistic that she won't question me further.She looks and me and nods. Right as it look likes shes going to say something else Mr.Grey tells the class to return to where they were sitting before.

Niall looks at me asks "Dixie's really cute, right? You should get to know her and ask her out." I look at him then sigh shaking my head. "Come on shes amazing what could you not like about her." 

I look at him and lean into his ear "Her gender mate, Her gender." Niall looked confused for a second then his eyes widened. 

He whispers back "Your gay? I'm sorry I assumed, I'm happy you told me though." I nod along then motion to him that it was fine with my hand. I trust Niall even if I've only known him for 2 hours. If he ever found out who I am he wouldn't sell me out, hes to nice to do that. 

"Don't tell anyone please Niall, I'm not really out but I trust you. I really hope that I can tell other people soon but not now." Niall looks happy that I trust him with this and nods like an enthusiastic puppy who's been asked if he wants to go on a walk.

"Marcel I would never out anyone even for money that's just mean and not a thing any civilized human would do. Thanks for trusting me." I nod and the rest of class goes by quickly without anymore interesting things happening.


End file.
